city_of_lost_soulsfandomcom-20200213-history
City of Lost souls Wiki:Chat/Logs/6 Aug 2017
17:33:07 CBOT JANETHEBot: User:JANETHEBot/chat.js 17:33:07 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: hey 17:33:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: Hey, this is my bot, btw. 17:33:07 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: huh? 17:33:07 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: JANETHEBot is my bot. 17:33:07 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: okay 17:33:12 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 17:33:25 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: !log 18:12:58 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 18:13:18 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 18:13:42 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 18:43:04 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 18:46:00 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 18:46:03 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 19:13:11 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 19:43:15 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 20:14:17 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 21:55:04 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 21:55:10 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 21:55:14 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 0 messages logged. 22:25:12 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 22:55:18 CBOT JANETHEBot: JANETHEBot v1.9 is online! 23:40:30 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 23:41:49 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: what 7X1335? 23:43:49 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: hey lets talk 23:43:54 CHAT Messenger Deception: hi 23:44:12 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: what should we create next 23:45:05 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: this is our first chat party 23:45:08 CHAT Downtown Freezy: https://media.discordapp.net/attachments/298044618145136640/343900781419692034/MarieGun.jpg 23:45:17 CHAT Downtown Freezy: "I'm sorry Callie" 23:45:27 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 7 messages logged. 23:46:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Hi guys 23:47:11 CHAT Rufus The Spaceman: HIIIIIIIIIIIII 23:47:16 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: hi this chat party is for a special occasion 23:47:21 CHAT South Ferry: Okay 23:47:25 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: the premiere of sharknaod 5 23:47:28 CHAT Rufus The Spaceman: The fuck is JaneBot? 23:47:33 CBOT JANETHEBot: Rufus The Spaceman, please don't swear! 23:47:44 CHAT Rufus The Spaceman: u bitch 23:47:45 CBOT JANETHEBot: Rufus The Spaceman, please don't swear! 23:47:50 CHAT Chase McFly: THE HECK IS SHARKNADO 5? 23:47:54 CHAT South Ferry: Oh dear 23:48:02 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: turn your channel to syfy 23:48:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: !disable 23:48:09 CBOT JANETHEBot: Swear checking disabled. 23:48:13 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: Mess 23:48:16 CHAT Chase McFly: WHAT THE HECK IS SYFY? 23:48:22 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: a tv channel 23:48:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Do I need to watch Sharknado 1-4 first 23:48:41 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: hi 23:48:49 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: no 23:48:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !disable 23:48:56 CBOT JANETHEBot: Swear checking is already disabled. 23:48:59 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: fuck 23:49:02 CHAT Chase McFly: What's it about? 23:49:04 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: Sharknado 4 is bout to end in 12 munites 23:49:11 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen TheKorraFanatic 23:49:18 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: lets celebrate 23:49:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !bk Michael I HPNG Shadow 23:49:26 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: :( 23:49:40 CHAT Downtown Freezy: YO CHAT This is a story CHAT `bout a boy named Shinji. CHAT Living in the flooded streets of CHAT New Orleans. CHAT Gendo, Shinji`s father, CHAT is a scientist, okay? CHAT So he built a CHAT GIANT ROBOT CHAT For Shinji`s birthday! CHAT Shinji`s friend Rei CHAT Know how to CHAT Bust a cap CHAT When she`s not fighting CHAT ALIENS CHAT She`s taking a nap! CHAT Without Asuka from CHAT Germany, everybody would be lost. CHAT Her conrtry is CHAT Responsible for the CHAT Holographic Map CHAT Shinji said,"Thanks, CHAT Daddy, can I take it CHAT for a whirl? CHAT And use it to help my CHAT friends save the world?" CHAT Now c`mon, Shinji! CHAT Let`s get this party on! CHAT And kick alien butt CHAT In your CHAT EVANGELION!!! CHAT YO! CHAT SHINJI! CHAT GET IN THE ROBOT! CHAT YOUR DAD LOVES YOU CHAT GET IN THE ROBOT! CHAT The cockpit`s too small CHAT for grown-up! CHAT KICK CHAT SOME CHAT BUTT CHAT IN YOUR ROBOT! CHAT YO! CHAT SHINJI! CHAT GET IN THE ROBOT! CHAT YOUR FRIENDS LOVE YOU CHAT GET IN THE ROBOT! CHAT Aliens get scaried CHAT When you show up! CHAT KICK CHAT THEIR CHAT BUTT CHAT IN YOUR ROBOT! CHAT YO! CHAT SHINJI! CHAT GET IN THE ROBOT! CHAT IT`S NOT AN EVA! CHAT IT`S A ROBOT! CHAT DON`T EAT A RICE BALL CHAT EAT A DOUNT! CHAT GET CHAT INSIDE CHAT THAT CHAT ROBOT!!! 23:49:50 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: ill give you the plot 23:49:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !kick Michael I HPNG Shadow 23:50:06 CHAT Chase McFly: Choip, parties are supposed to be realted to this wiki 23:50:10 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: dont spam 23:50:14 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: sorry it can be 23:50:23 CHAT Chase McFly: Not a show nobody has ever heard of. 23:50:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Freezy, no spamming 23:50:41 CHAT Downtown Freezy: Yo shinji, get in the robot 23:50:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Anyways, want to have an idea discussion? 23:50:54 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: Mess can we confirmed a season 2. 23:51:02 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Freezy, whos Shinji? 23:51:04 CHAT Messenger Deception: no 23:51:12 CHAT Chase McFly: Choip, it's not time yet. 23:51:13 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Mess pm 23:51:14 CBOT JANETHEBot: Michael, JANETHEBot is my bot. (This is Korra). 23:51:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: we haven't even started season 1 23:51:19 CHAT Chase McFly: WAIT 23:51:19 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: ok 23:51:22 CHAT Chase McFly: ^@Mess 23:51:31 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: Mech X4 did that 23:51:46 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: they announced a second season ahead of its premiere 23:51:52 CHAT Chase McFly: That's because the show is REA: 23:51:56 CBOT JANETHEBot: Enabling swear checking! 23:51:58 CHAT Chase McFly: The wiki was easy to make 23:52:09 CHAT Chase McFly: Because so much was revealed about it' 23:52:11 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: can i make the wordmark 23:52:25 CHAT Chase McFly: That's also the wiki where I was when you kidnapped me @Choip 23:52:38 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: shit 23:52:38 CBOT JANETHEBot: Michael I HPNG Shadow, please don't swear! 23:52:41 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: what 23:52:41 CHAT Chase McFly: JK 23:52:56 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !disable 23:52:57 CBOT JANETHEBot: Swear checking disabled. 23:53:06 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: can we create more pages 23:53:07 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: JtK bot. ur a bitch 23:53:08 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 23:53:19 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !enable 23:53:21 CHAT Chase McFly: !log 23:53:21 CBOT JANETHEBot: Enabling swear checking! 23:53:24 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 23:53:25 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 60 messages logged. 23:53:33 CHAT Messenger Deception: soon 23:53:34 CHAT Chase McFly: !seen TheKoraFanatic 23:53:49 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: Mess PM 23:53:50 CHAT Messenger Deception: and Choip stop edit faming 23:54:00 CBOT JANETHEBot: You're the bitch, Michael. ;) 23:54:02 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: editing what? 23:54:12 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: .f.u.k 23:54:13 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: no swearing here or a kick. 23:54:20 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: .f.uck 23:54:22 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 23:54:26 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: I WIN 23:54:33 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: cant kick me 23:54:41 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: someone kick him! 23:54:44 CHAT Messenger Deception: cussing is allowed 23:54:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Edit farming si editing a page separate times in one day 23:54:53 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me sticks his tongue out at JtKBot 23:54:54 CHAT Chase McFly: ^ It is allowed 23:54:54 CBOT JANETHEBot: Just not certain words. 23:55:05 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: cant kick me b.itch 23:55:07 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 23:55:09 CHAT Chase McFly: orra are you Jane? 23:55:25 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: no 23:55:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !info 23:55:39 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: Season 1 has 13 episodes. 23:55:39 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: fu.ck 23:55:45 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: OH YEAH 23:55:48 CHAT Chase McFly: Why 13? 23:55:51 CHAT Chase McFly: Why not 26 23:55:53 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !disable 23:55:57 CBOT JANETHEBot: Swear checking disabled. 23:56:02 CHAT Messenger Deception: well Chase edit faming is where you edit the page add a word and save and do it over and over to get edits it slowly bulits a page but it's cheating 23:56:02 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: :D 23:56:10 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: JtKBot = bitch 23:56:15 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Me = dumbass 23:56:23 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: 13 episodes where ordered 23:56:29 CHAT Chase McFly: By you only? 23:56:37 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: West = fuck off prick 23:56:39 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: IDK 23:56:43 CHAT Chase McFly: Mess, what's a good amount for you? 23:56:46 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Murph = ^ @West 23:57:01 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Korra = Player 23:57:14 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: wtf 23:57:15 CHAT Messenger Deception: maybe about 15 23:57:24 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: how about 16 episodes. 23:57:29 CHAT Chase McFly: Good idea' 23:57:32 CHAT Chase McFly: 15 episodes 23:57:35 CHAT Messenger Deception: but i wanna wait we need more areas and more characters 23:57:41 CHAT Chase McFly: Yeah we do 23:57:45 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: its fine what we have 23:57:48 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: !bk JANETHEBot 23:57:51 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: umm 23:57:55 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: fuck 23:57:57 CHAT Chase McFly: Do we have a page for Silver Lake Valley yet? 23:58:03 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: no 23:58:05 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: XD 23:58:21 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: np 23:58:23 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: no 23:58:28 CBOT JANETHEBot: Logging... 23:58:31 CBOT JANETHEBot: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 34 messages logged. 23:58:34 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: Hi Korra 23:58:39 CHAT Chase McFly: Kay, I'll make it. 23:58:45 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: I see people were abusing my bot. 23:58:49 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: they where 23:58:52 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: JTKBot kicked me for no reason 23:58:56 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: shes a bitch 23:58:58 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: *were 23:59:08 CHAT Messenger Deception: Korra can you get JS and badges enabled? 23:59:24 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: /me drops a house on JTKBot 23:59:28 CHAT ILoveRavensHome: thats a great idea 23:59:51 CHAT TheKorraFanatic: 23:59:56 CHAT Michael I HPNG Shadow: can the mod badge b a spaceman helmet? plzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz 2016 04 23